readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Reborn
Plot Alpha is floating in the middle of the Null Void explaining that he has saved enough energy to travel back to Rexs dimension.We later see Rex fighting a lizard man like EVO (which was defeated with ease).After Rex took the EVO out using the Smack Hands,he calls doctor Holiday to let her know that he has finished the mission.Suddenly,Rex sees a man sized,red colored rip in his dimension.Comming out of it was a giant Red robotic like arm that took Rex in quickly! After Rex gets sucked in,his phone falls with Holiday calling out for Rex and notices that something has gone wrong.(Theme song begins) After Rex woke up he saw Alpha floating above him.Rex asks him why he brought him here and how did Alpha revive.Alpha giggles and sais:"What's wrong brother...aren't you glad to see me once more"? Rex ansewrs:"Hardly"! He generates his smackhands and notices that HE DIDN'T EVEN GENERATE ANYTHING! Alpha starts to laugh and tells him that Rexs powers are useless in this all new universe that he is in now.Rex askes him what his plan might be,but Alpha tells him that it will be a huge surprise for Rexs dimension and Bens.Rex asks what Bens dimension has to do with any of this,Alpha ansewrs and sais "As I said...It's a surprise" and then warps Rex to another dimension.Rex opens his eyes and finds himself in the middle of a city and suddenly sees a large snake attack him (Ssserpent) and then he sees a hot pink coulored force field protect him,Gwen shouts out to him to get out of the way,Rex sais that he can handle it and builds up his smack hands but suddenly they break down.Rex starts to panic since Ssserpent is charging right at him but Humungousaur grabs Ssserpent by the tail and throws him far away.Ben transforms back into his human form and asks Rex how he got here.Rex tells him "Two things:1.Who is the cute red head? and 2.Alpha is the one that brought me here.Gwen asks Ben who is Alpha.Ben ansewrs and tells her that it's a long story.Rex tells Ben (after he told Ben the story)"....and thats exactly what happened" Ben gets worried and sais "We have to find a way to get Rex back to his dimension,and I'm gonna go with him to try to figure out Alphas plan and to stop it".Gwen tells them that she knows the right man for the job! They head down to Kevins garage. After they reach the garage, Gwen asks politely but with a hot tone if he could help Rex.Kevin ansewrs and sais "How can I say no to a f ace like that"?! Kevin starts to think and sais "but I cant help you guys because I don't have the right equipment to build I dimensional Rip gun".He also sais that cooper can't help because he is out of town,but he does know one person that can help.Gwen asks him who that person might be,Kevin sais Azmuth! Ben ansewrs "OH MAN"! Rex does'nt understand and asks "What is he like the Big Boss or what"? They all laugh but Rex does'nt know why.On they're way to Azmuth (using the Rust Bucket 3) Rex asks Ben "what's wrong with Azmuth"? Ben giggles and sais "nothing..let's just say that Azmuth has a '''short '''temper"! Everyone starts to laugh but Rex is still clueless.After they made it to Galvan Mark 2,on there way to Azmuths lab,Rex asks the gaurd "so is the Big Boss himself in that room"? The gaurd falls on the floor and just laughs his face off! Azmuth asks "WHO DARES ENTER"? Rex ansewrs "Rex Salazar sir" Azmuth turns around and looks at Rex.After Rex saw Azmuthes size,he finnaly understood what everyone has been laughing about and then Rex starts to cry out of laughter! Azmuth jumps and slaps Rex.He asks him who the hell is he and why is he even here! Ben comes and sais "I could ansewr that".Later, we see a bunch of nanites through a microscope.Azmuth is impressed that Rex can control his nanites.Ben gets shocked and asks "Wait....you know about nanites?How"? Azmuth smiles and sais (in a flashback) "Six years ago,I heard of the nanite project in another dimension (he knew because he is the smartest being in three galaxys) so I decided to take part of tha project by traveling to there dimension and by discuissing myself as a humen being.But once I joined in the project..a catastrafy had happened..Alpha was born.He killed many of the people and was forced to be stopped.After Alpha was sent to the Null Void, I took a few nanites to work on my own project in our dimension....but I was a fool because after I have tried, I also have caused an accident and now thanks to me, every being in our dimension has nanites but thank god that they are very weak nanites" that is my tale! Ben sais "wait you actually failed in something" and starts to laugh! Rex sais "yeah...ok..that's nice and all but how come I can't generate any of my machines in this dimension"? Azmuth tells him that it is because the're nanites got mixed with Rexs nanites so they shut eachother down.Azmuth fixes the nanites (including the Omega 1 nanite) and then tells Rex that "Now you can use your machines and you can use our nanites to build even more machines"! Ben tells Azmuth that Alpha is back and that they will need to send Rex back quickly.Azmuth screams and panics and sais that there is no hope but if they think they can defeat him then he will try but meanwhile they will have to wait because building a dimensional rip gun will take a few weeks.Ben sais "No problem..Rex, are you ready for some fun"? Rex ansewrs "Hell yeah"! Then they both say "It's Hero Time"! To Be Continued... Major Events *Ben and Rex team up once more. *Azmuth was part of the nanite event. *Bens dimension also has nanites but just weak and different ones. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Humungousaur Machines: *Smack Hands Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Rebecca Holiday *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth *gaurd Bad: *Alpha *Lizard man EVO Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex Category:Pages